Digital Elements
by Ayer
Summary: A new danger for the digital world has appeared, and so has a new team of heros. R&R Please no Flames!
1. Prologue

This is really short but it is only a prologue. R&R but please no flames!  
  
1990, Somewhere in Scotland A small girl in her young childhood sits on a green lawn drawing on papers spread all around her. She has long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
Her mother comes outside picks up the child, pausing to whisper something to the girl. The woman carries her out of sight. The papers left behind flutter in a gentle breeze and lift from the ground.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or any of the creatures except Dapplemon and Stallionmon. They are of my creation. I all so own the characters in this Fanfic and the idea. 


	2. Discovery

2004, Rural Montana One of the papers flies towards another house in a rural fall setting. A girl in her mid teen's steps outside. She wears a pair of blue shorts, a red tank top, and tennis shoes. Her straight blonde hair shines with hunks of brown but her kind looking face is contorted with rage. A small groan comes from the unseen room.  
  
"Kimberly."  
  
"I want my own horse!" The girl screams slamming the door. Kimberly turns and run towards a stable and out of sight.  
  
Kimberly walks slowly past stall after stall when something glints on her left. Then a little pop issues from the stall on the left. Slowly Kimberly opens the gate. On the dirt floor lays a small piece of plastic, white with two blue grips and a tiny screen. Kimberly reaches for it and then more confidently when nothing happens grabs her new discovery. A very loud beep sounds from the thing as the screen lights up, still blank.  
  
Kimberly walked steadily out of the stable and into the connected pasture. A soft mist covered the grass and a lone dapple-gray horse. Kimberly froze, her family did not own any gray horses. It could be dangerous, mad... hers. It was not grazing but watching her.  
  
"Have you got your D-E yet? Ah, it's in your hand, good. Keep it near you."  
  
"What! You can talk!?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Just be cause your earthly horses don't? I am Dapplemon the great Digimon of Earth, and advisor to the Warrior of Earth, that is to say, you."  
  
"I'm no warrior and your just some freaky talking horse."  
  
"Fine then, call the others and tell them you quit before knowing the details." 


	3. Elemental Lesson

A young girl of 14 lies on her lacy bed while rain pours outside an unseen window. A small black creature with flaming eyes lays curled up, on her chest. The girl opens her eyes.  
  
"Hazemon, tell me about the elements again."  
  
"All right Alanna. There are five main elements, water, wind, earth, fire, and ice. Water controls fish and other underwater creatures, along with all types of water. Wind is also known as air controls weather, clouds, and birds. When water enters the air it is controlled by air. Earth has several categories, rock, trees, animals, and other. Rock includes ground and soil, other includes plants besides trees. Fire..."  
  
"That's us."  
  
"Yes, we are the team of fire. Fire controls heat, lava eruptions, and flame. Extremely powerful but not much to work with. Finally Ice, wilder of ice, and dreams."  
  
"Ice is so freaky."  
  
A white and pink D-E on the nightstand lights up and a crude voice speaks.  
  
"Alanna, we've got a live one in London, right by you."  
  
"See you soon. Let's go Hazemon."  
  
Alanna grabs the D-E and prepares to travel.  
  
"Fire flight!" she commands. Then as though being dissolved small red and orange particles appeared as Alanna and Hazemon disappeared. 


	4. Brain Freeze

A tall white blonde girl walks down the market street of a tiny island village. The blistering heat distorts the air but the girl walks bare foot on the black asphalt with no grimace and no sweat. The natives show no sign of recognition, but only because she is one of them. The visitors, astounded at the beauty of her catcall and stare. When she stops to fix her skirt three other girls run up and call out.  
  
"It's Michelle the witch."  
  
"Or should we say bitch."  
  
"What's an Ice Queen doing in the tropics?"The one called Michelle looks up and the others shiver.  
  
"My name is Anna Michelle. So go freeze somewhere else." One of the girls clutches her head and screams. Anna Michelle detours them and walks towards the beach. 


End file.
